


A Coke and a Smile [Podfic]

by RevolutionaryJo



Category: Ocean's Eleven (2001)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Caper Fic, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-16
Updated: 2010-08-16
Packaged: 2017-10-22 19:46:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/241875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RevolutionaryJo/pseuds/RevolutionaryJo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because they both know <i>because we can</i> is the best reason to do anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Coke and a Smile [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Coke and a Smile](https://archiveofourown.org/works/36853) by [victoria_p (musesfool)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/musesfool/pseuds/victoria_p). 



**Length:** 8:12  
**Format/Download:**  
Zipped mp3 file (7.14 MB) | Zipped m4b file (3.72 MB)  
Permanent Links: [mp3](http://www.jo.spacia.org/podfic/smile-mp3.zip) | [m4b](http://www.jo.spacia.org/podfic/smile-m4b.zip)  
Archive Links: [mp3](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/coke-and-smile) | [m4b](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/coke-and-smile-audiobook)

**Author's Note:**

> A short one for a change. :)
> 
> musesfool is one of my favorite authors and there is simply not enough O11 podfic out there in the world, so I am doing my part to contribute. Dedicated to lily_kohai, who I promised some O11 podfic too back in April. Um. Better late than never? *sheepish*
> 
>  
> 
> _Please do not upload or stream this podfic anywhere without my permission._


End file.
